Batman Beyond rewrite
by silvermagic210
Summary: ok so i'm trying this again lol i rewrote batman beyond hope you like it oh yea please review too i'd love some feedback
1. Chapter 1

Batman Beyond: I don't own any of the characters except for Serena aka Renie Wayne. All other characters belong to the wonderful Bob Kane and DC Comics.

Prologue

Batman looked down into the airplane hanger seeing the girl Bunny Raymond who had been kidnapped weeks earlier was still being held hostage after her parents had paid the ransom of five million dollars. Batman beat the man that was about to kill her and in the last moment of the fight as he was about to take down the last one he had a heart attack. Batman used one of the fallen guns to protect himself as he staggered out of the hanger he stared down at the gun in his hand in horror and threw it away from himself. Bruce Wayne stood at the entrance to the bat- cave and as he shut off the power he vowed never again.

Chapter 1

Years later

Bruce Wayne was walking his dog Ace through the rougher part of Gotham city when Ace suddenly started growling and straining at his leash.

"What is it Ace?" When Bruce suddenly heard a voice in his mind.

"Help me please help me." Bruce was amazed he protected his mind with the strongest mind shields ever taught to him.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously and got a vision of a young girl around ten who was so emaciated she was just skin and bones and her black hair fell to her waist in wild tangles.

"My name is Serena let Ace lead you to me." Bruce took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number as he and Ace walked to the house that held the little girl Serena.

"Commissioner Gordon." Came a crisp cool voice on the phone.

"Barbara I need an ambulance and some officers at this address." Bruce gave her the address and waited as she repeated it and wrote it down.

"What is it Bruce why do you need an ambulance and some of my officers?" Bruce sighed and told her he'd tell her when she arrived.

"So Bruce are you going to tell me whats going on or are we going to stand here all day?" Bruce didn't answer as they watched the men try to open the door to the house.

"Please you must hurry I don't have much time." Serena's voice was fading in his mind.

"Bruce...Bruce are you there?" Bruce blinked and looked at the door and went over to it and kicked it hard the door burst open.

"We have to hurry the girl in there doesn't have much time left."

"How do you know there is a girl in there?" Barbara asked.

"Serena are you here!" Bruce called into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen I can't speak because of the collar biting into my neck."

The police followed Bruce into the kitchen and gasped as they saw the emaciated figure of the ten year old girl lying on the floor chained to the stove. Serena raised her head and looked at them with startling blue eyes that reminded Barbara of Bruce's eyes when he was younger. The paramedics gently cut the chain to the collar and lifted her onto the gurney. As Serena passed Bruce she made them stop and she gabbed Bruce's arm.

"Thank you for saving me." Ace gently lapped at her fingers and she smiled tiredly before shutting her eyes and letting go of Bruce. At the hospital Bruce waited for Serena to get out of surgery as he talked to the social worker.

"I want to adopt her she deserves a better life than the one she has."

The social worker was startled she had heard about the reclusive Bruce Wayne everyone knew he preferred to stay alone in Wayne manor.

"Um Mr. Wayne? I'm out of surgery now." Serena's mind voice was sluggish and a little slurred because of the anesthetic. The doctor came over to them and Bruce asked the question that had been on his and Serena's mind.

" Will Serena be able to speak again?" Bruce asked and he could feel the anxiety radiating from Serena's mind.  
"She will once her neck heals it's a wonder that she wasn't paralyzed that chain was very close to cutting into her second and third vertebrate. If you hadn't gotten there when you did Mr. Wayne she would have died."

They entered the room and Serena's eyes lit up and she smiled shyly at Bruce as he and the social worker sat in the plastic chairs.

"I'm making arrangements to adopt you but only if it is something you want." Bruce said awkwardly. Serena smiled and nodded her blue eyes flashing with laughter.

"Of course thank you I'm honored." She whispered into his mind and he could tell that she was tired.

"We'll let you sleep and don't worry the man who did this to you will be caught." He didn't want to say her father but she knew what he meant. That night Bruce was working with the police to track Serena's first adoptive father while Serena slept. A dark shadow swept over her sleeping figure and a pillow was put over her face and the power that had been given to her at birth woke her up and she came up fighting.

"Help me someone please help!" she screamed with her mind since she couldn't speak. Serena's heart was racing and she could feel her consciousness slipping away as her body used up the air in her lungs. Bruce heard her mental cry and picked up speed down the hallway rushing to where security guards and hospital staff were converging.

"Get him off her he's going to kill her." One doctor shouted as pandemonium reigned in the room.

Just as the security guards were trying to get through Bruce pushed his way into the room and grabbed the man who was trying to smother Serena. Bruce threw him into the wall and went to Serena.

"Are you all right?" Serena nodded as she coughed it hurt her throat but at least the pain let her know she was alive.

"I'll be fine hang on let me see if I have my voice back my power was healing my neck little by little as I slept." Serena coughed and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Wayne I'm fine Miller he tried to kill me twice now." Serena's physical voice was raspy and she winced a little as she spoke.

"Your going to pay for the misery you put me through!" Miller screamed. Serena's eyes closed and silver fire flared over her body on her forehead a crescent moon blazed and when she opened her eyes they weren't blue but the silver of her gift.

"No I haven't put you through anything you're the one who starved me and put that chain collar around my neck and left it there for five years. You are the one who caused me suffering now you will pay for trying to kill me again." The power ranged around her like a fiery cloak she was about to strike at him when Bruce rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Serena don't." Bruce said those two words and the silver fire disappeared from her body her eyes went back to being blue and the moon on her forehead disappeared.

"I'm sorry I wasn't going to hurt him I was going to put him to sleep." Her voice seemed to get better each time she spoke but she knew not to over do it.

"What will you do they'll remember everything they saw." Bruce asked as amusement colored his thoughts.

"I'll erase their thoughts of what they witnessed but if you want I'll let you keep yours." Bruce nodded slightly and Serena announced that she was going to sleep some more but what she was really doing was erasing the memory of her visibly using her powers. Weeks passed and Serena's neck healed leaving a large scar that looked like a collar. Serena moved in with Bruce the trial and the adoption were finished in the same week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dad where are you?" Serena walked into the living room looking for Bruce.

"I'm in my study Renie." Bruce was getting used to being called dad and he felt a warmth that he hadn't felt since his parents died.

"What are you doing up Renie I thought that you were asleep." Renie smiled and sat in one of the comfortable guest chairs.

"I'm more of a night person I don't want to miss the beauty that is the night." Renie smiled at Ace as he lay next to Bruce's desk.

"I'm going to take Ace for a walk do you want to come?" Bruce got up and he Renie and Ace walked out the front door. Serena ran outside her white ankle length night gown making her visible in the dark. Bruce stopped and stared as the bats that lived in the bat cave swooped down from the sky and flew around Serena like a cyclone. Renie didn't scream or try to run away but flung her arms to the sky and tipped back her head and laughed.

"Aren't they beautiful? They're saying they miss you down in their caves." Bruce felt a slight thrill of panic but Renie didn't pursue any questions about why Bruce would be in bat caves.

"Will you take me down there daddy? It'll be fun." Bruce shook his head saying that it would be dangerous to go down there and that is why he had stopped entering the caves.

"Renie lets go back inside its getting cold out here." Renie tuned to him and tipped her head to one side.

"M'kay daddy I'll be there in a minute I have to make sure that all the animals that live around here are healthy and happy in their homes." Bruce gave her a slight smile and walked back into the house with Ace at his heels. As the weeks progressed Serena and Bruce settled into a routine where Serena ruled the kitchen and Bruce stayed of her way and they both cleaned the house.

One day Serena was in the workout room doing a handstand on the balance beam when the door bell rang just as she had thrown herself into a round off back hand spring causing her to nearly miss her landing. Disgruntled she ran toward the door and slid to a stop grabbing the handle she flung it open to stare startled at a very broad chest.

"Hello may I speak to Bruce Wayne please? My name is Clark Kent." The voice caused her to step back slightly and look up a very long way.

"He's not here right now but he will be back soon why don't you come in and wait for him in his study." Renie led him to Bruce's study and asked him if she could get him anything and he politely refused. Serena smiled and told him that if he needed anything she would be training for her gymnastics team in the work out room. Clark looked curiously at the small girl from the door way of the workout room.

"Hello Kent I see you've met my daughter Renie." Bruce's voice was dry and Clark wondered if he could detect a hint of amusement. Renie leapt off the balance beam curled into a ball in mid air and landed beside the two men.

"Hi dad do you want me to make dinner?" Bruce to Clark's amazement smiled gently.

"No Renie but thank you maybe some coffee for Kent and me." Renie smiled nodded and bounded off to the kitchen.

"She looks like you and except for the slight hyper activity and the fact that she's a girl she could be you."

Bruce looked over at Clark his mouth tightening into a straight line as they made their way to his study. As they sat down Bruce pulled out a file and handed it to Clark.

"This is a blood test Bruce what's going on?" Clark read the documents and looked up at Bruce his eyes wide.

"Yes Kent Renie is my biological daughter."

"You had an affair with someone and got the girl pregnant?" Bruce gave him a look that could have frozen lava.

"No I didn't and if I did she wouldn't be a perfect match to my DNA now would she?" Clark gazed down at the test then back at Bruce.

"Someone has made a carbon copy of you but clearly she has a biological mother Renie is only half of you but perfectly matched." They heard a crash at the door and looked up to see Renie standing there with the tray of coffee at her feet. Her eyes wide and staring at them with mingled hurt and accusation.

"When were you going to… to tell me about this." Renie whispered her face startlingly pale and framed by her midnight black hair and her deep blue eyes wide in her strong features. Features that she now knew to be Bruce's, Bruce and Clark stood and Renie moved back a step.

"Renie… wait I was going..." But Bruce couldn't finish because Renie had already run from the room.

"He's my dad my real dad and Mr. Kent said that I was a perfect match of his DNA how is that possible?" Renie not looking where she was going ran into the clock in the hallway and it opened revealing the passageway to the bat cave.

"Whoa what the heck is this and where is the light." Renie hit the switch and heard the cave's power return to the machines. Renie went down the steps slowly and gasped at what she saw.

The lights came on and she went to the computer and started looking up past files. Serena felt someone's eyes burning the back of her head and she turned.

"Dad I… I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry but I…." Renie trailed off shrinking back into the chair.

Bruce sighed and looked around at the bat cave.

"I was wondering when you'd find this place I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the test I did it was wrong of me." The words seemed to be wrenched from his body and Serena knew that he didn't apologize much.

"Dad you should have told me sooner." Rena brushed her hair out of her face.

"I know but I didn't think that you were ready to know, but clearly I underestimated you I won't do that again." Renie got up and moved out of the way for Bruce to sit down.

"Well I see you've found out every thing, I don't want you to come down here again is that clear Serena?" Renie nodded but knew she wouldn't be able to stay away from the caves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Years later: High school

Serena was running late it was her first day at public school and she was actually excited. Running from the parking lot she accidentally ran into some one.

"Ah oh I'm really sorry are you ok I wasn't looking where I was going." The boy raked a hand through his hair. Serena's eyes widened slightly and she nearly backed away from him.

"Whoa black hair blue eyes and big athletic build he…he looks like dad when he was young."

"I'm Serena Wayne but every one calls me Renie." The boy gaped at her.

"Your Serena Wayne Gotham's angel and Bruce Wayne's adopted daughter?" Renie scowled she really hated being called Gotham's angel it was a title that she wished the press hadn't given her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to annoy you my name is Terry McGinnis and I've just put my foot in my mouth." Renie laughed her blue eyes sparkling when some one called Terry's name.

"Oh hey Dana this is Renie I accidentally ran into her." Dana and Renie greeted each other and Renie ran off to her class being careful not to run into anyone.

Renie had classes with Terry and Dana they had many things to talk about and the three of them became good friends.

Later that day Terry had gotten into trouble for fighting, and had been sent home where his father Warren McGinnis grounded him. Renie was at home sitting with Bruce she hadn't told him about meeting Terry yet. That night Terry and Dana were waiting outside the dance club for the teens when a group of jokers began harassing Dana Terry retaliated and stole one of their bikes to get the jokers away from Dana and the other kids. The jokers chased Terry off the freeway and onto a road that wasn't travelled all that often. Terry's head lights illuminated the gates to Wayne manor and the notorious Bruce Wayne. Terry spun out and hit the gates of the manor. The Jokers formed a ring around Terry and the old man Renie was inside working on her home work when she felt her fathers call.

"Renie get down here now we have a situation." Renie opened her window and leapt out landing easily on four large paws. Galloping down the lawn in wolf form Renie made it to the tree over-hanging the gate shifting back to her human form she leapt and swung herself onto the branch. Then swung down in front of Bruce and Terry.

"Nice of you to show up so soon." Bruce said sarcastically. She turned and gave him a cheeky grin then swiftly moved to defend herself as the jokers attacked. The whole attack was over very soon because Bruce could still fight.

"You did well for an old man dad…..DAD!" Renie yelled as Bruce grabbed his chest near his heart. Terry and Renie grabbed Bruce and took him up to the house. As they went through the gate Ace came up and growled at Terry.

"Enough Ace! Renie and Bruce said in unison.

"Nice dog." Terry commented dryly.

"Not really." Serena and Bruce muttered.

Terry and Renie got Bruce into the house and Renie got Bruce's medicine for him. Bruce fell asleep and Serena went into the kitchen to put the glass away. Terry heard scratching and squeaking and went into the hallway and saw a bat stuck in the grand father clock. As Terry got the bat free the clock opened and the steps to the bat cave were revealed. Terry walked carefully down the steps and went over to the costumes and gently touched the glass of Bruce's old suit.

"No wonder the old man could fight." Terry murmured in quiet awe and respect.

Bruce smacked at Terry knocking him to the ground Serena was standing behind him looking worried.

"I wasn't going to touch anything and I'm not going to tell anyone." Renie rushed forward to help him to his feet while Bruce glared at the two of them.

"GET. OUT." Bruce growled Renie apologized to Terry with her eyes as he turned and ran.

"Dad you shouldn't have done that he didn't mean any harm." Renie shouted her blue eyes blazed angrily into her fathers.

"You like him that's the only reason you're defending him." Bruce said turning from her.

"No my reason for defending him is because he's my brother. My twin brother." Bruce turned to her and saw that she was completely serious.

"How do you know that just because he…"

"You know what I can do, and I can sense when another shares the same blood as I do I know he's my brother, but I'm not going to tell him it would just freak him out." Renie turned on her heel and ran up the steps and disappeared into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Terry arrived home to find police out side his house and his mother standing at the stairs.

"Mom what happened what's going on?" Terry grabbed her shoulders.

"Your father he... he was attacked by jokers. He... he…" She couldn't continue and Terry ran into the house pushing aside the two guards at the door.

"Dad …Dad…Daaad." Terry yelled his father was dead. Terry moved in with his mom his brother knocked into him making him drop a box of his things. Terry picked up the picture of himself and his father feeling a disk stuck into the back. Terry looked at the disk on his laptop only making sense of some of it. Terry decided to take the disk to Bruce Wayne. Dana dropped Terry off at the gates to Wayne manor.

"Are you sure about this" Dana asked then her eyes widened as she stared at the top of the gate. Terry turned and saw what she was staring at. Rena stood atop the gates her arms folded staring at them.

"No problem it'll be fine I have to ask her dad something that's all." Dana frowned but nodded and drove off.

"Hey Rena you gonna let me in?" Terry shouted up at her Rena shook her head and pointed to the intercom on the side of the gate. "So I have to get the old man to let me in huh?" Rena nodded again she knew he was coming back and had told her father to be ready for him.

"Hey I've got something that you need to see, come on open the gate." Bruce didn't answer and the gate didn't open. Terry looked at Rena who shrugged and nodded again toward the intercom.

"Come on Wayne, Powers is doing something bad in your company!" Terry got angry and he kicked at the gates. "Your no batman you whacked out old fraud!" Terry heard a slight growl behind him and heard the gates open.

"Thanks for opening the gates Rena." Rena glared at him and turned.

"I didn't dad did and, don't call my father a whacked out old fraud or I'll sick Ace on you."

Ace came up to them and growled at Terry then walked calmly by Rena.

"Powers is making nerve gas using my company!" Rena tensed her eyes were lightening to silver but she kept herself rigidly in control the last thing she needed was to blow up the bat cave.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Terry asked. "Are you going to go there?"

"No you're going to take this to Commissioner Gordon."

"The cops what are they going to do they're in powers' pocket they wont do any thing." Rena stirred from the shadows where she had been mastering her temper.

"Commissioner Gordon is a good woman she isn't manipulated by anyone." Renie said cold fire flashing in her eyes.

"Still we can't go to the cops with this they wont do anything, Powers killed my dad." Terry ran an agitated hand through his hair.  
"I'll do it I'll go stop Powers." Renie said and went to the case and opened the one of the batgirl costume she had made with secret help from her father.

"No your not going I wont allow it." Bruce said Renie growled quietly.

"You know I'm the best person for the job besides you, I know the company inside out."

Bruce shook his head frowning.

"No Renie you wont be doing this I forbid it." Renie glared at Bruce and gently closed the case and walked up the steps calmly to the house. As the door closed Bruce and Terry heard a deep rumbling sound around them and rocks fell from the ceiling and crashed to the ground away from the two of them.

"What was that?" Terry asked.

"Nothing go home now and take this to the police." Terry ran up the steps and left the manor angry and discouraged. When Terry was walking home Powers approached him and offered him a "ride" home.

"Let me offer you a ride home Terry." Powers said in that smooth oily voice of his.

"Sorry I don't take rides from strangers."

"Terry I'm hardly a stranger." Terry moved back a step and when he turned around Powers' body guard stood there.

Terry reached into his pocket and pulled out the disc.

"Let me guess this is what you want isn't it? Powers' body guard made a grab for the disc and Terry threw it into the river then turned and ran. The next day Terry went back into the Wayne house and took the bat suit he and Renie went to the Wayne Powers Company to take down powers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ace was barking hysterically Bruce heard it and went to the window to see him tied to the gate.

"Ace what is it?" Bruce asked the dog as he bounded inside the house and to the clock that hid the entrance to the batcave. When the two got down to the batcave Bruce saw that the batman suit and the batgirl suit were gone.

Bruce tightened his grip on the cane and turned to the computer.

"McGinnis and Wayne what do you think you are doing?" Terry and Renie had flown to Wayne Powers and were listening in on the conversation between powers and the foreign ambassador. When Powers admitted that he had killed Terry's dad his fist clenched and Renie gently touched his shoulder.

"It's a little early for Halloween isn't it?" a security guard asked the two. Renie and Terry looked at each other and smirked.

"But it's just in time for fall." Terry said and grabbed Renie's hand as they fell backwards into the open air. The two glided into the building as the guards chased and shot at them. They fought well their adrenalin pumping as they took down the guards.

"Wayne, McGinnis what do you think you are doing?" Bruce demanded through the comlinks.

"Wayne where are you? Are you there?" Terry asked and Renie laughed softly and responded to her father.

"Dad we're at the company we're taking down powers."

"I strictly forbade you to go there Serena Marie Wayne you have blatantly disobeyed me."

Renie sighed softly and leapt up to round house kick a guard in the head before replying.

"Dad you can't forbid me to do anything you know that I'm just going to do it anyway."

"Besides Wayne we're having too much fun." Terry said

"Too much fun huh well we'll see about that." And pressed the button to cut off the power to the suits.

"Dad stop please turn the failsafe switch off!" Renie yelped as both she and Terry fought the suits.

"This switch is for when the wrong person get into the suits to keep them from stealing them." Bruce said quietly.

"Please Wayne they're going to kill us." Terry whispered. But Bruce didn't answer either of them.

"Wayne please I read about you and your parents don't you think I want the man who murdered my dad to be brought to justice?" that got to Bruce and he turned around and pressed the switch to turn the suits back on.

"Oh yeah back in business." The two laughed and got up to get at the guards again. Renie led the way to an old storage closet at Bruce's instruction.

"Why are we in a supply closet? There's no way out." Terry said as he and Renie moved into the shadows.

"There is a panel in the back of the closet press against it." Bruce said and just as the guards came into the closet the wall settled again.

"Cool how'd you know it was here?" Terry asked and Renie rolled her eyes and waited.

"I built the place remember?" Bruce smirked and told them the way to the loading bays.

Terry and Renie disrupted the loading of the nerve gas Powers had created havoc with the guards and Powers. Terry had Powers cornered and Powers tried to spray Terry with the nerve gas Terry threw a baterang and the canister burst open. Powers was sprayed with the nerve gas that he had created. Renie was going to work on the body guard driving the vehicle with the gas canisters already loaded on and Terry joined her.

"You two are pretty good for a couple of freaks who think they're batman and batgirl." Terry and Renie looked at each other and then the thug and said together

"We are batman and batgirl." And took him down his gloves that could electrocute people were caught in the navigation system blowing it up and sending the craft to the bottom of Gotham bay just as Terry and Renie flew free of it. The next morning Terry lay asleep on his bed when his mother came in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Terry get up we have visitors, why didn't you tell me you knew Serena and Bruce Wayne?"

Terry groaned and got out of bed dressing quickly.

"Terry good morning." Bruce said when he entered the room Renie turned and smiled at him. Terry thought he could detect a hint of sadness in her gaze but it was gone to fast for him to be sure.

"Mr. Wayne has come to offer you a job Terry." Terry looked from his mother to Renie to Bruce and back again before settling his gaze on Bruce.

"You'd be a go for of sorts you know go for this go for that and you'd also be helping Renie with learning to run the corporation." Terry gaped at him and blinked.

"You didn't tell me how you came to know Mr. Wayne." Terry's mother said from beside him.

"Why Terry helped Renie save me from a gang of hooligans, I tried to repay him but he just wouldn't listen."

"So Mr. McGinnis what do you say?" Bruce held out his hand and stared directly into Terry's eyes, eyes that he and Renie knew were his.

"I'll do it." Terry caught Bruce's hand.

"Very good Mr. McGinnis welcome to my world."


End file.
